Insecure
by KaiBlackRose
Summary: Blaine tries to give himself a pep talk because he is feeling insure about something...why couldn't gel be at the prom again? What's wrong with a little product anyways...or a lot of product? It's okay though because Kurt already know he beautiful, but will he beable to actually convince Blaine of that? *takes place in episode 19* *Klaine*


_It's glee and it's Klaine... I haven't written a glee fic since it's first season...after they aired the puckleberry episode (mashup? i think i'm having trouble remembering now)...i still really like that couple and yes i know they have no future because of Finn...he's is nice too. I have nothing against him. Anyways here is some fluffy Klaine...and when i say fluffy i really mean it. I just watched the prom themed episode and loved how Blaine was so insure about his hair and needed the gel...so this ficlict was born of a scene i really would have liked to see. I'm sure you also know the song doesn't belong to me it belongs to the _**One Direction****What Makes You Beautiful**_. Also sung by New Directions in that epsiode ;D_

_now that i'm done with my rambling please read, review, and enjoy =)_

_~Kai_

* * *

_You're insecure_  
_Don't know what for_  
_You're turning heads_  
_When you walk through the do-o-or_

_You don't know you're beautiful_  
_If only you saw what I can see_  
_You'll understand why I want you so desperately Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_  
_You don't know oh oh_  
_You don't know you're beautiful_

Blaine bit his lower lip as he stared at his reflection in the McKinley High boy's bathroom.

"This can't be happening. What could I have done to anyone to deserve this?" He huffed as he stared intently at his reflection, which had a stern expression stretched across his face.

He scowled at his reflection and muttered, "You have got to be kidding me… I can't possibly do this." he stammered as he watched his reflection five him a sad forlorn look.

"Of course you have nothing constructive to say." He snapped harshly at his reflection, who just gave him a dirty look in return.

"I mean you of all people; know exactly why I spend so much time doing this. I wear all this because I have to." He sighed as he slouched down, gripping the edge of the bathroom's sink tightly.

"I'm afraid he's not going to be able to accept me. I always work so hard at look so put together in front of him. This next moment could ruin all the hard work I have ever done." He sighed again and looked back up at his reflection, which was smiling widely back at him.

"Why are you worrying about this? I know he'll love you know what because he already loves you for exactly who you are." His reflection replied and Blaine chuckled, "I don't know why you are trying to psych yourself out?"

Blaine shrugged his shoulders as he gave his reflection one last parting smile as he turned and exited the bathroom.

He swallowed a large lump in throat as that grew larger as he watched people's eyes bug out in surprise as he walked past. "This is what you get listen to your reflection." Blaine muttered under his breath.

A long string of 'oh my god' and loud gasps sounded as he walked down the hall into the auditorium. Quickly he spotted Kurt and slowly he marched over to him.

His heart suddenly dropped into his stomach as he watched Kurt's eyes bug out of his head. At that moment it took all of Blaine's strength to not turn around and rush back to the bathroom and hide.

"Blaine…" Kurt stammered as he apparently was speechless at Blaine's appearance. Blaine swallowed the large lump and readied himself to turn on his heel and run as far away from here as possible.

"See, I knew you would take it like this." Blaine muttered feeling suddenly hurt from Kurt's reaction as he turned on his heel to exit the prom.

"Blaine wait!" Kurt called as he reached out and gripped Blaine's shoulder to stop his from his hasty escape.

"No! I need to get back to bathroom and hide until the prom is over." Blaine stammered as he tried to pull away from Kurt.

"No, you're not going anywhere! I like your big puffy hair, just the way it is." Kurt said as he tried to stifle a small chuckle with his free hand.

"Please Kurt….let me get my gel back…please." Blaine pleaded and Kurt just shook his head.

"You don't need it." Kurt said sternly, sounding suddenly serious, "because I love you just the way you are Blaine Anderson. No matter if your hair is slicked back and hard as a rock or is large and puffy like a cloud. I'll love you no matter what." Kurt said with a wide smile, which made Blaine's tense figure relax.

"I have a question though," Blaine muttered and Kurt raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What?" Kurt asked slowly.

"Does your love also cover one talking to oneself in deserted bathrooms?" Blaine said with a wide grin as Kurt just rolled his eyes.

"I'll love you no matter… you weirdo." Kurt said softly as he leaned in and Blaine a soft kiss on the lips.

"Yeah, but I'm your weirdo." Blaine laughed as they pulled away from each other, "Now race me to the dance floor."

**_That's what makes you beautiful_**


End file.
